


zenosyne

by duelbraids



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, melia shows up and is an important charACTEr so, yeah im gonna tag it w her too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( n. )<br/>the sense that time keeps going faster<br/>( a collection of kallvis one sentence stories. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	zenosyne

**Author's Note:**

> major spoilers for xenoblade!

1\. birth   
He pictures it clearly, though he has no need to see such a thing; Alvis knows, the thing he's mulled over and curiously prodded the idea of is a living thing, a mere baby, but alive.

2\. forgiveness   
Infinitely, he is amused; that doesn't stop Kallian from profuse apologies and "Seer, do you need any medical help." ( a bloody nose is the least of his worries. )

3\. heroics  
"... And then the princess slayed the dragon!" Alvis smiles that same all knowing smile, watching the brother tell a tale from the top of his head ( and he laughs, when the girl responds with, "Well, why would she do that?" )

4\. lust   
Normally, a seer and a prince know their place, ( which is behind closed doors, hidden during training sessions ) but it is ever hilarious to Alvis to grab at Kallian's rather firm buttocks.

5\. plague   
"I believe the phrase is 'coughing up a lung', yes? Do refrain from that, love." Kallian rolled his eyes, and responded just a second too late, "I shall try."

6\. apathy   
Lips twinge, and he must turn away from his mind's eyes; Kallian is not gone, he repeats, and thus he can pretend the death of the brother & the lover does not bother him ( it would only be strange, to walk into the palace and not find him in the library, to not spar with him ever again. )

7\. envy   
Calloused fingers grip his soft ones, "I do not like the manner in which those women behaved around you." is his only explanation, and the seer chuckles, "That's called jelaousy, love."

8\. innocence   
"--Alvis! Where on Bionis are your clothes?!" His eyes only sparkle with a mischievous intent as response; poor Kallian still has no clue.

9\. weariness   
Broad shoulders heave up and down with his heavy breathing, but Alvis simply requested, in a near polite voice, "En Garde!"

10\. illustriousness   
His bed has a canopy that is patterned like the galaxy above, the sheets are made of soft, purple silk, and yet the most fantastic thing had to be the man himself, Alvis thinks.

11\. sloth  
How funny Kallian thought it, that Alvis might sleep for so long, with no intent of stopping ( his smile in his sleep was rather endearing too. )

12\. boredom   
An afternoon off meant an afternoon of tea, an evening of a nap, and a night of regretting the aforementioned nap; "Alvis, perhaps the evening should have been wasted at supper, not in this bed." the seer nods.

13\. solitude   
Passion over takes him one day, and the seer is almost shocked to be dragged into a closet, for only one little ( well, rather long ) kiss.

14\. eternity   
Kallian could spend forever here, dozing under the stars in Eryth Sea, with those strange, luminescent eyes leering at him -- they're brighter than anything in the cosmos, Kallian realizes.

15\. fairness   
"I could not treat him any differently in the passage of fate." Alvis simply shrugs, "As I could not with Yumea, as I could not with Sorean, I could not with Kallian." ( somehow, Melia's response of "You didn't love him, then." makes him flinch back. )

16\. fury   
Another moment behind the closed doors, Alvis only nods to everything Kallian rants on and on about, watching as his wings fluff up and extend like some predator.

17\. irony  
"Do you not think it strange, Alvis? You were the one he loved the most, and yet you helped in his demise."

18\. prophecy   
The dead of night is his least favorite time, when the silvery haired man is lain across his chest, their legs entertwining; he knows, it is fate that this will all come to an end.

19\. loss   
"You have my condolences, Kallian." his voice is oh, so calm; but Kallian's hands only clench and he has to blink away the tears, "How many soldiers was it, Alvis?"

20\. obsession   
Not for the first time does Alvis's lips trace across Kallian's abdomen, tickled pink at the near invisible hairs that were there, and laughing into his lover's skin.

21\. fervor   
Quick, as if lightning had taken over his veins, three little kisses are on the smaller's cheek, before eyes turn back to them again.

22\. secrecy   
He laughs, "Can I not just open my eyes?" but the seer shakes his head, and leads the prince onwards.

23\. growth   
Alvis has to watch the man grow, and he does it besides him ( child like forms were so interesting, holding the key to the universe within such a fragile, adorable thing. )

24\. oaths  
Sworn words are awful under Alvis's breath, and yet, when Kallian asks, he always obliges.

25\. family  
Little Melia swings between their hands, trying to drag them off into another part of the city; it is beautiful, and it is temporary. 

26\. disappointment  
"I thought better of you, you know. Stars, Alvis, you were like a second brother to me, and you certainly meant a lot to Kallian."

27\. flesh   
Sometimes, he finds his mind gone from his body, as if the stars called him back to where he belonged; always, he is brought back down by kisses trailing up his stomach to the concave of his throat.

28\. haughtiness   
It is a sting across his face, the Empress had seemingly grown tired of ignoring the past, and it leaves Alvis with an angry red mark across his darkly hued face, "We loved you Alvis, how could you betray us? Betray him?"

29\. interruption  
"I simply do not know how I am to keep up with all these duties Father keeps handing down to me, even after Melia has volunteered to do so many of them, I do not think the man realizes I am still capable of er-" the sentence cuts short. 

30\. death  
Alvis is not there when Kallian's sacrifice is made, but he could feel it ( for he is the ether that makes up that man, the very reason it all exists, the very reason they all must suffer so. )

31\. clairvoyant  
He is the Monado, and he saw this all through; he saw the girl and her friends ( but he also saw Kallian, that sweet, wondrous star in his never ending life, the first thing he'd ever looked forward to, and nothing put a pawn in this game of gods. )

32.haughtiness continued  
Melia leaves him to think, her hit left untreated, "Let it bruise, it's the least you can do." she'd said, and suddenly he felt heavy; Alvis's eyes felt warm and there was a strange wetness on his face ( was this regret? )


End file.
